Too Cold
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Sara's memories are just that...Memories


The room was cold, too cold. It had been cold when Leonard was alive, but this was different. This feeling chilled Sara right to the bone. Looking around, she grabbed his jacket off the chair and slid her arms into it pulling it tight around her body as she moved over to the bed. She hadn't given much thought to how her friends and family had had to deal with her death. She also hadn't thought that she would ever have to go through the same thing. Especially not with Leonard. But here she was mourning the loss of someone who had become so important to her, that he was worth the tears, she wouldn't have usually cried.

It seemed different in there without him, like she shouldn't be in the room. Sara climbed onto the bed and sighed. Pulling the hood over her head, she lay down and curled herself into a ball. She felt the tears on her cheeks before she even realized that she was crying. Sara pulled the pillow from the top of the bed to her and hugged it. It still smelled like Leonard, much like the jacket she had put on. Closing her eyes, she continued to cry, annoyed at herself for doing so and the world for being so cruel.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, because when she woke up, she found him staring at her.

"My jacket looks good on you."

"Thank God," Sara said, flying off the bed into his arms, "I just had the worst dream."

She felt Leonard slowly wrap his arms around her, and she tighten her only around his waist.

"What was the dream about?" He asked.

"You, you were a dumbass and died trying to be a hero," she mumbled against his chest.

Sara rolled her eyes as Leonard let out a laugh and stepped back from her. They had grown closer than expected since stepping foot on the Waverider, and it didn't seem to matter what happened they seemed to be drawn to each other.

"I'm not going anywhere assassin, and I'm not the hero type so I think you're safe," he said.

"It just felt so real," Sara replied, with a confused shrug.

As Leonard pulled out a pack of cards, Sara thought about her dream. It had felt so real, and she had no idea what parts of her memory were correct.

She moved back to the bed, where Leonard was dealing out cards, and sat down. She stretched her legs out in front of her and picked up the cards. Me. And you. And me and you. Sara shook her head, had that part been a dream too.

Looking over at Leonard she caught him staring at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Where did you go just then?" He asked.

Sara bit her lip. What did she say?

"We've done this before," she stated.

"Yes, many times," Leonard said, "what's going on with you?"

"Parts of my dream stand out, I mean the whole you dying for one but us, playing cards, and you saying things."

"What kind of things?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, shaking her head.

"Just tell me," Leonard said, glancing down at his cards and then looking back at her.

"Do you think about the future?" Sara asked, in a manner of answering his question

"You know I do," he said, "did you think that conversation was fake too?"

Sara let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The conversation was real, he thought about their future and now that she knew that, it had been real, Sara couldn't stop thinking about it either.

"It's just that, that dream has ruined my memories; it's like I can't remember what's real and what's not," she said, "I feel like Peeta in The Hunger Games. I'm going to have to start asking if things are real or not."

"Me and You, that's real," Leonard said, with a smirk. Leaning toward her, he cupped her cheek. "And this, this is real too," he added pressing his lips to hers.

Sara wrapped her arm around his neck and returned the kissed. It was slow and soft and yet full of passion at the same time. She gripped his arm, and as she did, memories came flooding back in the worst way.

 _Me and You...You wanna steal a kiss from me...A fight…A kiss...An explosion...This isn't going to bring Snart back_.

Sara sat up, startled. She was alone. The room was cold, as cold as she remembered it being when she first entered it. A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by an another. Sara tried to brush them away but more continued to fall, until she couldn't see. The door opened, and she looked up to see Jax walk in.

He made his way over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him. If she had to have picked someone, to walk into the room, she would have thought Mick was the obvious choice, but as Sara sat there crying against Jax's shoulder, she was happy that it was him that had turned up.

"We all miss him." She heard Jax say, and she nodded. "I know you guys had something, I don't know what it was, and it's none of my business, but I know it was something."

Sara wiped at her cheeks, before turning to look at her friend. Her heart hurt at his words because they were nothing but the truth. They had been a something, maybe more, maybe less but they had definitely been something.

Sara sighed, "We were an almost," she said, "and maybe that was even worse."


End file.
